On écrit sur les murs
by Rieval
Summary: Parfois, un mot est tout ce qui nous reste pour crier notre amour. Rated R violence. GEN.


**Titre** : _On écrit sur les murs …_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Spoiler** : aucun, disons que nous sommes courant saison 2 ou 3.

**Résumé** : parfois, un mot est tout ce qui nous reste pour crier notre amour.

**Genre** : R (pour violence).

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi …

**oOo**

Il est recroquevillé en position fœtale dans l'un des coins de la cellule, le dos contre le mur, les yeux rivés sur la porte. Tendu, il écoute le _crrcrrrcrrr _de la vermine qui courre et s'active, le _boumboum_ des machineries, le _clangclang_ des portes qui s'ouvrent et se ferment … et les cris des autres prisonniers.

Il guette parmi ces bruits celui qui annoncera leur arrivée. Ce n'est pas qu'il ait peur, il a passé ce stade, non, il veut juste savoir à quel moment il doit fermer les yeux, ils ferment toujours les yeux lorsqu'ils viennent pour lui, il ferme les yeux et tout disparaît, les bruits, les odeurs, les rires de ses tourmenteurs, lui …

Il se rappelle … il se rappelle qu'au début, il a résisté. Il s'est battu, avec ses pieds avec ses mains, avec sa tête, donnant des coups, frappant sans répit, criant sa rage, hurlant jusqu'à en perdre la voix, jusqu'à ce qu'ils le laissent sur le sol froid de la cellule, inconscient. Oui, au début, il s'est battu et puis ses forces l'ont quitté alors il a commencé un nouveau combat : l'attente. Ils allaient venir le chercher. _On ne laisse jamais personne derrière les lignes ennemies_. Ces paroles semblaient familières même s'il ne savait plus aujourd'hui qui les avait prononcées. Il se rappelle qu'il a cessé de hurler à ce moment là, pour se concentrer sur une autre mission, rester en vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Il les a laissés le torturer, l'interroger, l'humilier … mais ils ne sont pas venus.

Un mouvement dans la cellule le fait sursauter. Un rat, ou ce qui passe pour tel sur cette planète, trottine devant lui. L'animal s'arrête un moment, moustache et museau en l'air, puis disparaît dans l'une des fissures du mur.

Il tend un bras et ses doigts tracent les lettres dans la poussière, sa main tremble, il doit se concentrer, c'est important … une barre, un cercle, on remonte, on descend, une autre barre, un autre cercle … là, le mot est écrit, juste devant lui. Il sourit …

Il y a des choses qu'il a oubliées depuis qu'il est ici. Il voit parfois des visages, il sait qu'un jour il a connu ces gens, qu'il les aimés, qu'ils lui ont sourit, mais aujourd'hui il ne reste que les grimaces haineuses de ses geôliers, le reste est flou, juste un souvenir … juste des mots.

Ce sont des mots très simples vraiment, juste quelques lettres. Au début, il s'est surpris à les écrire sans vraiment y penser. Avec un minuscule caillou trouvé sur le sol de sa cellule, il a tracé le premier mot sur le mur, puis le suivant et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pris d'une sorte de frénésie, écrivant encore et encore, utilisant ses ongles lorsque le caillou se trouva réduit à un peu de poussière entre ses doigts. Lorsque les autres on découvert le mur couvert de ces étranges graffitis, ils ont été pris d'une rage incontrôlable … mais lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, le corps meurtri, il a souri.

Il avait trouvé une arme contre laquelle ses monstres ne pouvaient rien.

Les mots avaient une signification, il le savait mais il avait oublié comment on les prononçait, il avait oublié comment on faisait pour parler, il avait oublié comment on déchiffrait les lettres, il avait tout oublié, sauf les sentiments.

Chaque mot faisait naître quelque chose en lui.

Celui-ci, il caressa le mot griffonné sur le mur, était fragilité, douceur et parfum de cannelle, cet autre, une autre caresse sur le mur, force et loyauté. Tous représentaient ce qu'il avait été autrefois, ce qu'il avait vécu. L'un d'eux l'attirait plus particulièrement et lorsqu'il commençait à l'écrire, il avait du mal à s'arrêter … juste quelques barres, quelques cercles, juste ça et tellement plus. Ce mot représentait l'amour, la fidélité, la sécurité, les rires … la vie. Sa vie.

Grâce à ces mots, il savait qu'un jour il avait été aimé et avait aimé en retour. Il avait été quelqu'un, un homme, et pas cette créature pathétique réduite à l'état d'animal.

_Clangbangkaboumbangbangbang._

Il arrête d'écrire et lève les yeux vers la porte. Les bruits qui filtrent derrière sont différents.

_Bangbang. Click. _

La porte s'ouvre et il ferme automatiquement les yeux, son souffle s'accélère, il sait ce qui va arriver et il attend, résigné. D'un revers brusque de la main, il efface le mot qu'il vient de tracer par terre. Plus tard, lorsqu'ils seront partis, lorsqu'ils en auront fini avec lui, il recommencera. Il ne veut pas que le mot soit sali par leur présence.

Mais les choses sont différentes cette fois.

Il entend des voix tout autour de lui, pas de cris, pas de coups. Une main se pose sur lui et il attend la douleur. Il attend mais rien ne se passe. Ses yeux sont toujours clos et les voix continuent leur babillement incompréhensible, résonnant dans l'espace confiné de la cellule. La main disparaît un moment et puis soudain, il se sent soulevé dans les airs, transporté. Un gémissement lui échappe mais il est noyé dans la cacophonie environnante … _Bangbangbangbangclang_. Il passe la porte de sa cellule, et juste avant de sortir, il parvient à toucher le mur, à effleurer du doigt un des mots.

Dehors, il y a tant de fureur et de bruit, des cris, des explosions, il enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de l'homme qui l'a pris dans ses bras. Il n'ose pas regarder, il ne veut pas voir, il ne veut pas savoir ce qui se passe.

_Wooooosh._

Silence.

Il ignore où il est mais il le remarque, le silence. Et la lumière, elle filtre derrière ses paupières closes. Des voix s'élèvent soudain, elles prononcent le même mot inlassablement mais il garde les yeux fermés.

Le silence est rompu mais il n'en a cure, dans sa tête, il dessine le mot, toujours le même, celui qui lui donne le plus de force … Barre, redescendre, boucle, barre, cercle … il trace le mot à l'infini et les voix, la lumière, tout s'efface comme brouillé par les lettres, le mot devient tout son univers.

**oOo**

Il se réveille. Il reconnaît cette sensation, la souffrance … son corps lui rappelle qu'il existe, mais cette fois il y a quelque chose de différent.

La lumière est toujours là.

D'habitude, lorsqu'il se réveille, c'est dans l'obscurité de sa cellule. La pénombre est sécurisante, comme une couverture posée sur son corps meurtri. Il a appris à associer la lumière avec la douleur, une douleur tranchante qui le transperce de part en part, déchirant sa chair, déchiquetant ce qui reste de lui.

La lumière est là mais il n'a pas mal. Il attend. Il connaît toutes leurs ruses, ils ont essayé au début de le tromper et il ne se laisse plus prendre aussi facilement maintenant. Ils attendent qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il essaye de faire quelque chose, qu'il se défende et après, après … il ne leur donnera pas cette satisfaction. Il ne bouge pas, il attend, seulement rien ne se passe, alors il finit par décider d'ouvrir les yeux.

Un homme est assis près de lui.

C'est un des visages qui hantent ses nuits lorsqu'il arrive à dormir. Un des fantômes de son passé.

Le regard de l'homme est intense. Comme le silence qui règne dans la pièce.

Il l'examine à son tour … il y a des cernes noirs sous les yeux bleus, la peau est pâle, les traits tirés et fatigués. Le bras droit de l'homme est dans une attelle et il est assis dans une chaise roulante.

L'homme le fixe toujours … quant à lui, il attend. Il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Ils se fixent l'un l'autre, comme deux étrangers.

L'homme tire quelque chose de sa poche. Rectangulaire, du papier … un calepin. De sa main valide, il se met à écrire armé d'un gros feutre noir.

Le geste est hypnotisant.

Il reconnaît les mouvements … barre, boucle, barre, barre … il les a si souvent tracés.

L'homme a finit, il déchire la feuille sur laquelle il vient d'écrire et lui tend. Il lui arrache pratiquement des mains.

Oui, c'est ça. C'est le mot. C'est si étrange de le voir écrit là, dans une écriture qui ne soit pas la sienne.

Il trace les contours des lettres et lève la tête vers l'homme, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme désigne le papier puis sa propre personne.

Il ne comprend pas que veut-il lui dire ?

L'homme reprend son feutre et écrit un autre mot.

Il prend la feuille … un autre mot est écrit là, un mot qu'il ne reconnaît pas.

« John. »

Il se tourne vers l'homme qui a parlé.

« C'est votre nom … John. »

Son nom … Il prend la première feuille, regarde le mot et désigne l'homme du menton. Ce dernier opine du chef.

« Rodney. C'est mon nom. Rodney. »

Des noms …. John, Rodney …

Et Teyla, Ronon, Elisabeth, Carson, Radek … brutalement, tous les mots lui reviennent en mémoire, il se rappelle comment les prononcer, il se rappelle …

Une planète comme tant d'autres. Forêts de pins, village post-apocalyptique. Echanges cordiaux et puis soudain, des coups de feu. Une embuscade.

Les géniis.

Il se rappelle avoir vu Rodney tomber, avoir vu un soldat le frapper avec la crosse de son arme, encore et encore, il se rappelle avoir hurlé son nom, il se rappelle être tombé à son tour, une douleur à la tête et puis le réveil dans la cellule. Il se rappelle de tout …

D'Atlantis, de tous les visages, collègues, amis, famille.

John lève les yeux vers Rodney et sourit.

**Fini !**

(_refrain_)

On écrit sur les murs

Le nom de ceux qu'on aime

Des messages pour les jours à venir

On écrit sur les murs

À l'encre de nos veines

On dessine tout ce que l'on voudrait dire

On écrit sur les murs

La force de nos rêves

Nos espoirs en forme de graffitis

On écrit sur les murs

Pour que l'amour se lève

Un beau jour sur le monde endormi

**Demis Roussos**

Ok, je m'explique : ma mère, qui a 78 ans, s'est fait offrir un coffret Demis Roussos et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je déjeunais chez elle, et hop, elle met le CD. Bref, je suis pas super super accros à ce chanteur mais arrivées à cette chanson, nous chantions toutes les deux à tue-tête (et non, bande de mauvaises langues, il ne pleut pas pour autant !). J'ai ensuite eu envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose là-dessus histoire de vous surprendre un peu avec de la **Johnny torture** !


End file.
